


Lost in the Machine

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Ark, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Not Pictured: Teyla Emmagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Machine

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/158532/158532_original.png)


End file.
